


The Declaration

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim may have overstepped his boundaries, however, he makes it up to his best friend, in the only way he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Declaration

A comfortable silence seemed to have enveloped the pair, Jim’s proclamation hung heavy on the air, yet Jim said nothing further. Instead, he moved to sit beside of Tony on the sofa, nudging the Billionaire’s shoulder gently as he sat back and sighed. 

Jim turned his face a little, watching Tony, allowing his gaze to travel to the glowing blue of his arc reactor, the pale blue glow emitting a calming aura to proceedings. Even now, Jim’s heart no longer hammered in his mouth, and his mind was clearer, a weight off of his shoulders, certainly. Feeling a little more like himself, Jim allowed himself a wicked smirk and, in fluid movement had moved so that his knees were either side of Tony’s waist, and he straddled the Billionaire’s waist. 

Before Tony could offer a response, Jim lowered a finger to his lover’s lips and set about kissing and nipping a trail from the hollow of Tony’s neck to his lips, where his tongue traced delicately along his bottom lip, teasingly begging Tony to open to his advances.

As he continued to deepen the kiss, lapping at Tony’s bottom lip with vigour, one hand moved to cup his face, the other skirted lower and beneath the thin cotton undershirt that Tony had taken to wearing. Jim’s nails raked against Tony’s skin, feeling his body react, arching up into his touch, eliciting a giggle of delight from the criminal. 

Jim’s hips rolled down, grinding his clothed erection against the other, groaning quietly at the relief he found in the friction the movement provided. Blood surged to Jim’s groin, and as he grew hard in the confines of his pants, Jim clambered from Tony’s lap and crouched on the floor before him, palming Tony’s bulge, with his wicked smirk still in place.

Shaking fingers fumbled with Tony’s fly, freeing him. Jim looked directly up into Tony’s face, and with a softer smile, began to suck at the tender head, flicking his tongue across the slit, and moaning softly at the taste of precum on his tongue. Jim continued to move; taking Tony to the back of his throat, and forcing himself to relax so that he were able to gag around the throbbing cock which was between his lips. 

The only thing Jim found himself able to focus on was bringing Tony pleasure, his own cock was heavy, and his trousers were bordering on uncomfortable, however Jim forced himself to bob his head repeatedly, bringing his hands up to Tony’s thighs, one spreading on the soft skin, the other cupping his balls and massaging the spot there, urging the billionaire closer to his peak.When he felt Tony’s body begin to react, and surge ever closer to orgasm, Jim’s pace increased, repeatedly taking Tony’s cock deep into his throat and pulling off so that only the head remained in Jim’s mouth. People often told Jim he had a smart mouth, and it was this smart mouth he put to work, teasing and working the head. 

Jim proudly swallowed every drop of his lover’s release and crawled back up into his lap, and planted a tender kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. 

"I love you, Billionaire." He hummed contentedly.


End file.
